Agridulce
by Triana C
Summary: Two-Shot. - Situado en 4x13. - Bethyl muy leve. - Dos pequeños momentos, uno dulce y otro amargo, pero que pudieron suceder mientras Daryl y Beth estuvieron en la funeraria y que hicieron que su relación se volviera más cercana. - "Ella siempre mantenía la fe y eso hacía que para él fuese más fácil afrontar las pérdidas"
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de The Walking Dead no me pretenecen, sino que son propiedad de la AMC y su creador Robert Kirkman, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

* * *

**Agridulce**

* * *

**I.**

* * *

—_… Be good…_ — La voz de Beth se quebró en la última palabra y paró de tocar el piano de forma abrupta. Había estado tocando el piano y cantando para Daryl por unos minutos, pero de pronto la letra de la canción había desatado las lágrimas que ahora se deslizaban por sus mejillas de forma silenciosa mientras tragaba el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. – Lo siento… yo…

Daryl la observó sin saber qué hacer. Diablos, él no era bueno con los sentimientos o las palabras, mucho menos con las lágrimas de una chica. Cuando le había dicho que para él no se sentía natural el hablar había estado siendo completamente sincero, pero en este momento sentía que era necesario decir algo.

—¿Qué…?— Se aclaró la garganta sin saber cómo continuar. Beth lo miró pareciendo avergonzada de sus lágrimas. — ¿Qué pasa, chica? – Murmuró esta vez un poco más firme y sentándose en el ataúd. La madera crujió un poco ante el movimiento, pero se mantuvo estable como lo había estado cuando se había acostado allí.

— Es… esta canción… — se secó las lágrimas con su la manga del sweater sucio que vestía.— En realidad… no tiene nada que ver con… — tragó nuevamente tratando inútilmente de deshacerse del nudo en su garganta.— Es sólo una tonta canción… pero… dice eso de ser buenos. – Soltó un suspiro.— Y entonces pensé… — Fijó sus ojos en él.— Pensé en Judith.

El silencio pareció consumirlos a ambos mientras el nombre de la hija de Rick quedaba flotando en el aire.

Daryl apartó la vista y la fijó en las llamas de las velas en los candelabros que adornaban el lugar. No se había permitido pensar en Judith desde que habían salido de la prisión. Había enterrado el recuerdo del aquel pequeño bebé en sus brazos, siendo alimentado por primera vez por él, luego de una carrera contra el tiempo por conseguirle el alimento adecuado, muy en el fondo de su mente y huyendo de él cada vez que algo se la recordaba, porque no podía pensar en Judith sufriendo un destino parecido al de Sophia. Era insoportablemente doloroso pensar en ella de esa forma.

Ella era una pequeña pateadora de traseros. No podía imaginarla muerta o convertida en un cadáver hambriento, con su perfecta piel sonrosada pudriéndose poco a poco. Su sonrisa y sus gorjeos de felicidad convertidos en los gemidos roncos y horrendos de los caminantes…

— Quiero pensar que alguien la sacó…ya sabes, ser positiva y pensar que alguien está allí afuera con ella, preocupándose de que coma y arrullándola al dormir… — Beth negó con la cabeza antes de pararse y dirigirse hacia la puerta. – Soy tan estúpida…

— Alguien puede haberla sacado. Alguien puede haberla tomado y huir al bosque como nosotros. — La voz ronca de Daryl la detuvo.

— ¿De verdad lo piensas o sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor? – Se quedó parada a medio camino con los ojos fijos en la ballesta de Daryl que estaba encima del sofá de tres cuerpos.

— Es una pequeña pateadora de traseros… — Dijo él como si fuese la respuesta para todo.

Beth no pudo evitar reír brevemente ante el nombre que Daryl le había dado a la bebé. Por supuesto que la pequeña Judith era una pateadora de traseros. Había sobrevivido a sus primeras horas de vida en un mundo apocalíptico lleno de cadáveres andantes, con su madre muerta, un hermano en shock y un padre con una crisis mental a causa de la pérdida de su esposa, pero incluso en esas circunstancias había tenido a un grupo de personas corriendo y arriesgándose por lograr que ella viviera.

Pero ahora…

Ahora nada era certero. No sabían si alguien había tenido un pensamiento sobre la bebé antes de huir, o si les había dado tiempo de ir por ella...

—La extraño… — Trató de aguantar las lágrimas para seguir hablando. Necesitaba sacar esos sentimientos al exterior de alguna manera y si ya había empezado, no iba a parar ahora.— Antes de… todo lo que pasó… estaba pensando en que deberíamos encontrarle una cuna más grande… porque estaba creciendo tan rápido… — Volvió a secarse las lágrimas traicioneras que bajaban por sus mejillas.—Estaba aprendiendo todas esas cosas sobre bebés en los libros que trajiste tú o Glenn en sus expediciones, para… ya sabes, que tuviera un desarrollo lo más normal posible. Y Carol me había enseñado a hacer todas esas papillas… — Recordó con una sonrisa acongojada que algunas no le gustaban y otras las había devuelto manchando su ropa en más en una ocasión. La última vez que había pasado Michonne había estado presente y aunque la mujer parecía reacia a estar cerca del bebé, luego la había visto realmente conmovida con Judith en sus brazos. – La sentía casi como mía…

—La cuidabas bien. – Reconoció.

Hace unos días le había gritado sobre lo inmadura que era, sobre lo tonta que le parecía, sin ponerse a analizar todo lo que aquella niña había hecho por un bebé que no era de ella. Probablemente ninguna niña de dieciocho años habría hecho lo que Beth en este mundo arruinado o en otro. Beth no era inmadura o tonta, era una mujer joven que aún creía en el bien allí afuera, que admiraba cosas que los demás no podían ver y que para él se había convertido en una especie de luz al final del túnel. Ella siempre mantenía la fe y eso hacía que para él fuese más fácil afrontar las pérdidas, por lo mismo estaba empezando a sentirse realmente impotente ante esta Beth dividida entre el dolor y la incertidumbre.

— Era… es… — se corrigió.— Es un bebé hermoso, todos la adoraban… alguien tiene que haberla sacado. No quiero pensar en ella muerta, pero… es más fácil mantener la esperanza cuando se trata de Maggie, Rick, Glenn… cualquiera de ellos puede sobrevivir, pero Judith es sólo un bebé…

— Basta, chica… — La interrumpió.— No te estás haciendo ningún bien…

— ¡No, no actúes como si no hubieras pensado esto mismo, como si no valiera la pena hablar de esto o como si no importara! – Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él.— Sabes que no es así. Tú fuiste el primero en correr por conseguir la fórmula para darle de comer. ¡Hasta le diste su primer biberón!

— No podía perder a otra persona…

— Pero ahora ya la diste por perdida. – No era una pregunta, era una afirmación que pareció al fin hacer reaccionar al cazador.

— Ella no puede defenderse sola y dudo que alguien haya vuelto por ella. ¿Eso es lo que quieres oír? – Alzó la voz realmente frustrado.— ¿Quién querría a un bebé estando allá afuera con todos esos caminantes persiguiéndolos? ¿Quién iba a pensar en llevársela si nosotros no lo hicimos?– Se bajó del ataúd esta vez con intenciones de huir de aquella habitación, pero Beth le impidió el paso, abrazándolo.

Era la tercera vez que la chica hacía eso, pero no por eso fue menos incómodo ni lo hizo poner menos tenso, a pesar de que ahora sí se atrevía a pasar sus brazos torpemente por sus hombros y dejarlos allí, sin apretar, simplemente rodeándola suavemente.

—Quizás… podríamos haber ido a buscarla y no huir… — Las palabras escaparon de su boca.— Podríamos haberla puesto a salvo, pero ya es tarde…

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que echarte la culpa? – Levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas y lo miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de que él rehuyera su mirada.— No es nuestra culpa. No lo es. – Repitió.— Pero… quiero pensar positivo sobre esto también. Tengo... tenemos que hacerlo. — Inspiró y exhaló lentamente antes de mirarlo con determinación.— Todos los que queremos están vivos y alguno tiene a… la pequeña pateadora de traseros… — sonrió un poco antes de apartarse.

Él no pensaba tan positivamente, pero por un segundo quería contagiarse con las esperanzas de Beth, por vanas que las considerara.

— Deberíamos dormir. – Sugirió incómodo aún y sin saber qué decir.

Beth se acostó en el sofá, teniendo que encoger sus piernas para encontrar una postura mínimamente cómoda sobretodo con su pie lesionado, mientras Daryl se volvió a recostar en el ataúd, no sin antes quitar la almohada y lanzársela a Beth. La chica la cogió del suelo, cuando aterrizó allí y agradeciéndosela, con algo de sarcasmo en la voz, la puso bajo su cabeza, encontrando una posición un tanto más cómoda.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, observando las paredes en las que se proyectaban sombras imprecisas gracias a la única vela que habían dejado encendida como precaución en caso de alguna emergencia. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir, sus pensamientos perdidos en la conversación que acababan de tener. Quizás nunca sabrían que había pasado con Judith, pero todos los momentos que habían pasado junto a la pequeña llenaban los pensamientos de ambos.

Beth soltó una pequeña risita que hizo que Daryl frunciera el entrecejo, pero no hizo ningún comentario, sino que cerró sus ojos para intentar dormir.

— Daryl… — Beth rompió el silencio luego de unos minutos.

Daryl hizo un sonido con la garganta para indicar que estaba escuchándola.

— Hay algo que siempre quise preguntarte…

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Cómo es que sabías sostener tan bien a un bebé y darle su biberón?

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el Fics. Sé que quedó en una pregunta, pero… creo que Daryl jamás ha dicho nada sobre eso y no quiero inventarme una explicación porque siento que rompería la magia (vamos, para mí al menos.)**

**Y bueno… me dije a mí misma que no volvería a escribir sobre Beth y Daryl pues estaba segura de que ella estaba muerta, entonces… ¡bum! Veo el tráiler de la temporada 5 y me he llenado de esperanzas (y mil teorías), por lo que vuelvo a probar terreno por aquí… Incluso puede que escriba algo más largo, pero aún no lo tengo claro, por lo que por el momento tengo este Two—Shot.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer momento, que es el amargo… Creo que faltó que ellos dos hablaran de Judith, después de todo ambos cuidaron de ella de una u otra forma. **

**El próximo es el momento dulce, para cerrar el círculo de forma más positiva. Lo subiré la semana que sigue, así que estad atentas. **

**Besos y nos leemos pronto. **

**¡Espero sus comentarios!**

**Triana C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de The Walking Dead no me pretenecen, sino que son propiedad de la AMC y su creador Robert Kirkman, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi diversión y la vuestra. **

* * *

******Agridulce**

* * *

**II.**

* * *

—Solía pensar que amaba la mantequilla de maní… — comentó Beth mientras dejaba de lado del pote del cual había estado comiendo. Se llevó la cuchara a la boca e hizo una mueca al tragar. – Creo que empiezo a sentirla rancia…

Daryl la miró por encima del frasco de jalea de uva que estaba terminando, pero no emitió comentario alguno. Realmente a él no se preocupaba mucho de qué era lo que tenían para comer mientras hubiera algo con lo que llenar sus estómagos y mientras el tobillo de ella no sanara no se iba a arriesgar a salir al bosque a cazar nada o instalar alguna trampa.

Era un equipo ahora. Ella iba donde él iba y viceversa.

Era extraño, porque él nunca había pensado que podía confiar en alguien o necesitar a alguien para algo en su vida, y ciertamente para sobrevivir no lo necesitaba, pero sí necesitaba a Beth ahora. No importaba si él era el último hombre en pie, como ella había dicho, se iba a aseurar de que si él era el último en pie, ella estuviera a su lado. Ella manetía sus esperanzas y su mente libre de los demonios que solían rondarle. La necesitaba para seguir creyendo que habían personas buenas en el mundo y no era dificil cuando la mirada, pues Beth era una de esas personas.

A causa de ella lo había pensado mucho y aunque no estaba completamente convencido había llegado a la conclusión de que podían quedarse a vivir allí, en esa funeraria, si es que la o las personas que vivían allí lo permitían y no eran unos desalmados, pero incluso si eran persona en las que podía confiar, no iba a dejarla sola para ir de caza o a alguna carrera a los pueblos cercanos. Ella era su responsabilidad. Una responsabilidad extrañamente reconfortante.

Beth suspiró y se paró de su asiento. Cojeó un poco hasta la despensa y comenzó a rebuscar entre las reservas que habían encontrado.

— Hay patitas de cerdo si quieres. – Ofreció él mientras ella leía las fechas de caducidad de unas galletas saladas.

— Creí que las habías reclamado como exclusivamente tuyas. – Lo miró con una sonrisa dulce antes de volver a dejar la caja donde estaba y seguir tomando latas al azar.

— No me mataría compartir.— Abrió el tarro y sacó una enseñándosela antes de llevársela a la boca y morderla sin modales algunos. La chica hizo una mueca, pero luego rió. Sabía que él sólo estaba haciéndolo para molestarla, como había hecho con la jalea el día anterior.

— Suena mejor que comer una serpiente, pero paso de todas formas.— Corrió un par de latas de arvejas, y de pronto soltó un gritito de entusiasmo. – ¡No puede ser! ¡Oh, por favor, que no esté vencida!

Daryl volvió a mirarla.

—¿Alguna basura blanca que te guste? – Preguntó curioso al verla tomar casi con reverencia una de los tarros de cristal que parecía contener alguna pasta parecida a la mantequilla de maní que había quedado descartada sobre la mesa, pero de un color mucho más oscuro. ¿Era alguna salsa de chocolate? Realmente no lo sabía. Con excepción de las patas de cerdo, la mantequilla de maní y la jalea no había probado ni la mitad de las cosas que había en esa despensa. En su casa no se compraban ese tipo de comidas cuando era un niño y cuando había crecido simplemente no tenía interés ya en ese tipo de cosas.

— Nutella… — Suspiró la chica.— La reina de las basuras blancas… — Siguió el tono de su broma sobre los alimentos encontrados con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia. Examinó la etiqueta y volvió a la mesa sonriendo.— No está vencida, esto podría ser el cielo.

— Uhm… — Daryl siguió comiendo su cerdo mientras ella se volvía a sentar y abría el tarro con ansiedad. Limpió la cuchara de los restos de mantequilla de maní con una de las servilletas que había encontrado en los cajones y suspiró de felicidad al enterrar la cuchara en la crema color chocolate.

La olió sonriendo todo el tiempo antes de abrir la boca para probar el primer bocado de Nutella en años, cuando un par de frases dichas por Daryl cuando estaban jugando al "_Nunca-nunca_"(1) cruzaron por su mente.

_Nunca he comido helado… _

_Nunca he recibido nada de Santa Claus… _

En medio de las frases irientes que había soltado aquella tarde habían verdades que ella sabía eran heridas que nunca habían sanado.

No podía imaginar cómo era haber crecido en un lugar como aquella cabaña llena de licor artesanal y colillas de cigarro. ¿Cuán terrible había sido su infancia? Nunca una navidad real, nunca unas vacaciones familiares, nunca una mascota y nunca un helado había dicho en su ataque de ira producida por el alcohol.

Ella sabía, o más bien siempre había intuido que para ser alguien tan hosco tenía que haber vivido experiencias fuertes que lo hacían ser de la forma en la que era, a pesar de ser una buena persona, alguien en quien su propio padre confiaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Daryl había crecido para convertirse en alguien leal y fuerte, alguien en quien ella confiaba plenamente ahora que había llegado a conocerlo un poco más, no podía dejar de sentir un malestar en el fondo de su pecho cuando sus pensamientos volvían a la cabaña ahora reducida a cenizas.

Él mismo lo había dicho, él sobrevivía en este mundo porque estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas fuesen de mal en peor, pero… podían cambiar eso un poco...

— Un momento… — Beth se detuvo de probar el contenido en su cuchara para mirar a Daryl, con una idea formandose en su cabeza. — ¿Nunca has comido Nutella?

La Nutella no era un helado, pero podía hacer el intento…

— Ni siquiera sé qué es. – Contestó él sinceramente.

Beth lo miró tratando de no hacer una mueca. ¿Cuántas cosas agradables se había perdido Daryl a través de su vida por culpa de su familia?

— Oh, señor Dixon, su vida está a punto de cambiar. – Le ofreció el tarro.— ¡Pobre de ti si le metes los dedos! – Le advirtió cuando él lo aceptó.

— Okay, chica… calma… — Tomó la cuchara y la metió en el frasco sacando una buena cantidad. — ¿Y qué se supone que es?

— Es una crema de avellanas con chocolate. ¡Es el sabor del paraíso envasado!

— No suena mal… — murmuró finalmente antes de llevarse la cuchara a la boca.

Beth lo observó mientras ella también comía de su cuchara, suspirando cuando el dulce sabor llenó sus papilas gustativas. Daryl por su parte hizo un gesto de apreciación por el sabor.

—¿Bueno, no? - Preguntó ella entusiasmada. Si bien él no fue tan demostrativo podía ver en sus facciones que le agradaba el sabor del alimento.

— No está mal…— contestó con desinterés, pero llevó la cuchara al pote nuevamente. No iba a admitirlo tan fácilmente, pero la maldita cosa esa era condenadamente buena.

— Bueno, si no te gusta es mejor para mí. – Trató de quitarle el pote pero él volvió a sacar una cuchara antes de pasárselo.

Beth sonrió y comió un poco más antes de cerrar el pote y ponerlo a un costado.

— Vamos a guardarlo. Comemos de a poco y así nos durará más, ¿no? – Daryl asintió antes de volver a los restos de jalea de uva que le quedaba.

— Deberíamos ir a dormir... Podrías cantar un poco más esta noche. – Sugirió con voz ronca y rehuyendo un poco su mirada.

— De verdad vas a tener que admitir que te gusta mi canto, Daryl Dixon. – Lo acusó con su cuchara.

— Naah… Es sólo hasta que encontremos alguna máquina de discos. – Chupó su cuchara un par de veces evitando mirarla.

— De acuerdo, haré como que te creo… aunque antes quiero hacer algo. – Sacó su diario, del cual arrancó una hoja y la poyó en la mesa con cuidado. – Dijiste que nos iremos pronto, así que voy a dejar una nota de agradecimiento. – Le envió una mirada breve antes de inclinarse sobre el papel para ver mejor a la luz de las pequeñas velas que habían colocado estratégicamente alrededor de la cocina.

Daryl la miró y decidió que era el momento de decirle lo que había pensado sobre esa casa y sobre las personas que podrían vivir allí. Sobre la idea de que podían ser buenas personas, quizás... y podían vivir allí, juntos.

Como ella le había dicho antes, no los mataría tener un poco de fe...

* * *

**Tengo una obsesión con la Nutella. Es deliciosa y me imaginé que Daryl no había comido nunca, porque eso de "Nunca he comido helado" lo que me dejó un poco… no sé, triste por él. Independiente de que suene muy tonto quizás, esa afirmación sólo nos deja ver lo poco feliz que fue su niñez y creo que ese el fuerte de su relación con Beth, que ella le hace disfrutar un poco más de la vida y ver el lado bueno de las cosas, independiente de cómo se pueda ver su relación, de hermanos o de pareja (que es como la veo yo). **

**Y eso hasta aquí este Two-Shot. **

**Besos y espero que les haya gustado. **

**Triana C *Esperando sus hermosos comentarios* **


End file.
